Minutes To Midnight
by The little Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevivieron Edward y Bella a su calvario? .:Drabbles durante Luna Nueva:. 3 Drabble dedicado a Aye436
1. Minutes To Midnight

_Como siempre... nada me pertenece, salvo esta loca idea..._

**

* * *

**

Minutes **to ****Midnight**

_Do, Re, Mi…_ no esa no va, lo vuelves a intentar… _Do, Re, Sol_, no esa tampoco es la correcta. Escondes la cara entre las manos, ya ni siquiera puedes tocar, no puedes hacer nada sin ella, eres una masa amorfa que solo va de aquí para allá, sin un camino, sin un propósito.

Te recuestas en el piso en forma fetal y comienzas a sollozar no importa que patético te veas.

No sabes cuando tiempo llevas sin reaccionar cuando la ves, tan bella, tan perfecta, ves como se va acercando a ti. Te paras y te lanzas a rodearla con tus brazos, quieres pasar una eternidad haciéndolo. La besas y escuchas como su corazón se va acelerando.

Entierras la cabeza en su cabello y aspiras su aroma y justo cuando dices _Bella, te amo, perdóname_ la ilusión se desvanece, porque eso era un simple espejismo creado por tu mente y tu desdicha para combatir el dolor.

Caes de rodillas y por increíble que parezca sientes el sabor de la sal en tu boca. Sabes que ya no puedes seguir así, piensas en la posibilidad de regresar, una posibilidad que segundo a segundo se va convirtiendo en algo más real.

Planeas regresar y arrodillarte a sus pies clamando por que te tome de vuelta. Ya esta. Lo has decidido. Estas a punto de salir para comprar unos boletos de vuelta a Washington cuando escuchas tu celular, es Rosalie te preguntas que quiere y la mejor manera de saberlo es contestar. Aunque después te arrepentirás de hacerlo.

* * *

_Bueno cualquier comentario, critica, animos, sexy-Edward puede enviarse a través del botoncito de **Go**_

_Todos su comentarios seran agradecidos en horario 'nocturno' por Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Ben, Sam, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob o cualquier vampiro, humano o licántropo de su elección..._


	2. Wrongs

* * *

_Bueno aqui sigo molestando..._

_I don't own twilght but Edward owns complete me... :D_

* * *

**Errores**

¿Cuántos errores puede cometer una persona? Muchos… ¿y un monstruo? Demasiados…

Irte de Forks, regresar, conocerla, enamorarte, dejar que te amara, mentirle, irte.

Una serie de errores que te han traído hasta aquí, tu fin. Te preguntas cual fue el mayor de ellos, mentirle, no, _dejarla_, en definitiva lo es. Suspiras, ya no hay nada por hacer. Lo mejor es dar fin al sufrimiento, te preparas para dar tu último paso, salir al sol y acabar con todo este dolor.

Estas a un paso del fin cuando permites cumplirte un último capricho, antes de acabar tu existencia antinatural, deseas verla una vez, porque sabes que irás al infierno y ella ya es un ángel más.

Solo deseas abrazarla, besarla, verla una vez más, una _ultima_ vez, sacudes la cabeza sabes que es imposible esta _muerta_, muerta por tu culpa.

Antes del final te detienes a verla, se ve tan hermosa bañada en una halo de luz. Un ángel, _tu _ángel que ha venido por ti. Recién te das cuenta de ello. Te ama, más de lo que merece. Y lo descubres, tu mayor error no fue amarla, mentirle o dejarla, sino creer que ella no te amaba de igual manera.

* * *

_Ya saben... todo lo que desean enviar al botoncito de **GO!** Todo será agradecido por Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Ben, Seth, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Jacob a cualquiera q deseen... hay mucho de donde escoger... xD_


	3. Time is Running Out

_Otro pobre intento de respuesta del Reto: La Calidad no viene en la cantidad, Por favor y Gracias..._

_No sean... voten en los retos!! xD_

_I don´t own Twilight... but Edward owns me completely... :D_

_Esta va dedicada para **Aye436** porque se q ama esta canción tanto como yo... y por sus historias... q las amo!!_

**

* * *

**

**Time is Running Out**

"Ahora tu eres mi vida".

Fueron las palabras de él, significa que la amaba, pero por cuanto _tiempo_ significa _ahora_, no es pasado ni tampoco futuro perpetuo. No es ninguna promesa, no es nada.

"Siempre estaremos juntos". Ilusa, inocente y tonta. Como alguien como él, tan perfecto, puede permanecer tanto tiempo con ella. Algún día se cansaría de sus limitaciones y defectos. Y solo se rebajaría a ser una Julieta sin su Romeo, Isolda sin Tristán, Violetta sin Alfredo, una simple Loise Jane extrañando a su Superman.

"Our Time is Running Out" Recuerda la frase de una de las canciones que Edward suele escuchar. Esta tan en lo cierto. Puede sentirlo, su tiempo se esta acabando, sus horas de felicidad están contadas, él ya no actúa igual. Se hace más y más frío día a día.

Y lo único que desea es un minuto más, un minuto que dure toda una eternidad.

* * *

_Bueno... como todos saben... Antes q Edward dejara a Bella el se torno más frío con ella, es obvio q ella se imaginara lo q iba a suceder..._

_Como siempre... delenle al lindo botoncito de **Go** y Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Paul, Ben, Embry, Quil o TODOS ellos le agradecerán personalmente en horario nocturno xD_


End file.
